The Genetics Clinic supported by the Clinical Center (NHGRI) offers a multidisciplinary approach to patients with genetic disease (Z01 CP 05139-07 CEB). Researchers from all the NIH Institutes and Centers are involved in the program. Patients evaluated in the clinic represent a broad spectrum of genetic diseases. During the past year, the approximately 200 people seen represented about 60 distinct disease categories. Almost all the patients with ocular findings are referred and evaluated by NEI Clinical Branch staff or were discussed in consultation. The clinic serves as a source of interesting case material concerning patients with inherited or developmental abnormalities of the visual system.